


Never Good Enough

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Last Chance [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Never Good Enough

“Hey, babe?” You smiled, walking into the library where Dean was on his laptop. “I made you something to eat.” It was just about lunch time, and wanted to surprise him. Setting the plate down, you hoped that he enjoyed what you made.

His green eyes darted to the plate for a moment before looking back to whatever he was doing. “You use that mustard I like?” He asked simply.

“Yup!” You told him, glad that you had remembered.

“Not bloody, right?”

You shook your head. “No, I’ve gotten pretty good at that. I’ve worked it out to timing it perfectly.” As of late, you hadn’t had any issues with the burgers you made coming out too raw for anyone. “Seasoned the burger with salt and pepper while it cooked, as well.” That was something that you’d learned damn quick to do, as it brought out more flavor.

Turning to head back to the kitchen to clean up, you smiled as Dean picked up his burger and took a bite. “Awe, come on.” He groaned, getting up to walk past you. “Barely any mustard, none of my damn pickles, and could have been cooked a couple minutes longer.”

You let out a soft sigh, hoping that you could do something else to make it up to him.

* * *

Walking into the room you shared with Dean, you grinned. He was stretched out, one arm behind his head, the other resting on his stomach. You could tell that he wasn’t sleeping, so you quietly shut the door and moved to the bed. Straddling him, you bit your lip. “Can I help you?” He asked without opening his eyes.

“…I…” You sighed, moving off of him. “Nevermind.” Moving to your side of the bed, you glanced at him before getting under the blankets and turning off your light. You felt the bed shift, and hoped that he’d pull you closer to him, but when the movement stopped, you looked over your shoulder. His back was to you. Swallowing the pain, you closed your eyes and willed yourself to sleep.

* * *

You were laying on your bed, naked, after your shower, and feeling playful. Grabbing your cell phone, you angled it to get the length of your body. You quickly typed a message to go with it before sending it to Dean.

_Air drying is the best ;)_

He used to come back instantly and you’d wind up needing another shower. However, time was ticking by, and you didn’t hear him. 10 minutes later, you got a text back, with two emojis. Heart eyes, and a heart kiss. No words, no sign that he even cared.

Putting your phone on silent, you curled up on your side and cried. You couldn’t remember the last time he’d touched you, let alone hit on you, or gave you a compliment. Once your eyes burned, you dried your face, got dressed, and put on a happy face.

* * *

He was chatting with Sam about some case that Sam was off on when you’d brought his dinner to him- the one he’d requested. Looking up from the screen for just a moment, he nodded a thanks and went back to typing to Sam. “Did you use that new chicken sausage we bought?” He asked.

“Oh, I honestly completely forgot about it. I used those Tyson chicken strips.” You told him softly.

Dean sighed. “Not like I wanted those damn sausages tonight or anything.” He mumbled.

Without a word, you sat down a few chairs, and across from him. Not once did he say anything more about the meal, or even to you. You didn’t even feel that hungry anymore, pushing your food away. Hearing him laugh, you looked over and his smile was bittersweet. You never got that look anymore. Getting up, you went and took his empty plate, and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

“Babe?” Dean called out from the hall. You came out of the bathroom in your cleaning shirt and leggings, your hair up. “When’s the last time you did dishes?”

You shrugged. “Last night, after dinner.” You told him.

“Really? Because it looks like you haven’t touched them in a week.” He explained, moving towards you. “But, I’m going out for a bit to get a few things. Love ya. I’ll be back.” Walking by, you got barely a peck on the lips.

“Yeah. Love you.” You sighed.


End file.
